


Pride Goeth Before A... Spanking?

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Season 2 Episode Trinity. Rodney is a prideful man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride Goeth Before A... Spanking?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Pride Goeth Before A... Spanking?  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Rodney Mckay  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Set after the Season 2 Episode Trinity. Rodney is a prideful man.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

“I’m not dumb. As a matter of fact I happen to be the smartest man on Atlantis... possibly even in this galaxy.” Rodney stated with pride.

John glared at him. “You blew up a solar system, Rodney! You can’t get any more dumb than that.” 

“If you’d only let me...” His voice trailed off as he stared at John.

“Oh no you don’t. You’re not blaming me for your mistake.”

“I don’t make mistakes.”

John’s mouth opened in shocked disbelief.

“Fine! I blew up a solar system. So spank me!”

“Okay.” John quickly began removing his belt. “If you insist.”


End file.
